So far, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that includes a cylinder halting mechanism that is capable of switching each operational state of an intake valve and an exhaust valve between a valve operating state and a valve closed/stopped state. This conventional control apparatus detects an operation abnormality of the cylinder halting mechanism by use of lift sensors that detect lift amounts of the intake valve and the exhaust valve, and takes appropriate measures in accordance with the condition of the abnormality.
Including the above described document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as related art of the present invention.